High heels are often worn by women at social events as well as business events and gatherings. In many instances, women who want to maintain their fashionable attire opt for high heels for a flattering appearance. Prolonged periods of high-heel wearing, however, can lead to many health-related foot issues, including a condition known as bunions. This occurs when the bone on the big toe is pushed toward the second toe and thrown out of alignment. If bunions are allowed to develop, several difficulties can result. In addition to potential pain caused by the structural deformity of the bones and the joint, the misshape of the foot can lead to problems in the purchase of future shoes. Maintaining heels on the foot not only causes health-related issues but it is also very painful on the ball and the heel of the foot due to a lack of support and cushioning.
In anticipation of foot pain caused by heels, some women bring along an extra pair of footwear with them so that they can change out of their heels. However, these extra shoes do not fold and are bulky so they cannot easily be carried in women's handbags for an immediate slip-on. These extra shoes take up enormous space in the bag and are not practical to carry everyday. In other instances, when a change of shoes is not available, some may opt to go barefoot, which is not a very desirable option. Walking barefoot, whether driving or walking or in the office, can be unsafe as well as inappropriate.
Therefore, there is a need for shoes that can be easily reduced in size for storage and carried in a small space, but that can be worn comfortably during various activities throughout the day.